


Surprise Chef

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It's Ken and Daisuke's five year anniversary and Daisuke expects to cook their anniversary dinner.  Only when he gets home, he finds...





	

**Title:** Surprise Chef  
**Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A83, write about finding something; Digimon Flash Bingo, #596, table; One Pairing Boot Camp, #38, date  
**Summary:** It's Ken and Daisuke's five year anniversary and Daisuke expects to cook their anniversary dinner. Only when he gets home, he finds...

* * *

Daisuke wanted to do something amazing for Ken and for their anniversary. Five years of actually, officially dating one another, and it didn’t look as if they’d stop any time soon. The thought of waking up without Ken next to him wasn’t one Daisuke wanted to think about. The times he had to do it because one or the other of them wasn’t there always made him uncomfortable and irritable. 

But those nights remained few and far between and tonight was their anniversary and the idea of cooking something that the both of them loved wouldn’t leave Daisuke’s mind. 

What he _didn’t_ like was the idea of cooking itself. He worked with ramen all day every day, and coming home to cook some more wasn’t one of his better thoughts. He still managed to do it more often than he didn’t, but tonight he couldn’t summon up the enthusiasm for it. 

Well, he’d do it anyway. This was for Ken. That made it worth it. 

He opened the apartment door and the first thing that caught his attention was a wonderful aroma that he automatically identified as steak. He hadn’t had it enough to be _familiar_ with it, but the scent remained unmistakeable, mostly because it _wasn’t_ something that he encountered very often. 

Daisuke took a few steps inside, absently removing his shoes as he did, and stared when he saw the table spread out with all the various dishes. On the other side stood Ken, wiping his hands, and with a very satisfied gleam in his eyes. 

“Happy anniversary,” Ken said, coming over to him when Daisuke didn’t look like he was going to move at all. “Are you ready for dinner?” 

Daisuke’s jaw worked as he tried to figure all of this out. Ken had made dinner. Ken had either not gone to work at all or had come home early, because all of this would take hours to get, and he _knew_ they didn’t have any steak in the freezer. He kept a careful track of all their food, since he did more of the cooking than Ken did. 

But there it was, along with very good beer, sliced and decorated vegetables and fruits – changed so much that he couldn’t identify what they were from a distance – and everything looking ten times as perfect as he himself could’ve done if he’d had a month to make the attempt. 

He swallowed and forced himself to focus, bringing his gaze to meet Ken’s eyes. He smiled. How could he not? 

“This is amazing,” he said, wishing he could look at the beautiful spread and Ken at the same time. He decided on Ken. Ken was far more amazing than any delicious food. “You did all of this?” 

“Why not?” Ken pulled him over to settle next to the table. “You deserve the night off.” 

Daisuke flushed a deep red before he kissed Ken passionately on the lips. “Happy anniversary.” He’d think of something else to say later. 

After dinner. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Daisuke/Ken without any brainwshing, violence, consent issues, or anything else. I haven't lost my touch!


End file.
